guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lunar Token
Actually i dont think there is no content here. At least one can read that they are obtainable during new years event. So i dont think this page should be deleted. Uh... the event hasn't even started yet for Pete's sake!... Can you say premature candidate for deletion? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 00:43, 16 February 2007 (CST) Wait with deletion until after the event, thances are big that it will be added during the event. :Past practice on the wiki has been that red link flagging data needed is better than empty article. If no information about it is here, then it's not a premature article for deletion, it's a premature article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:38, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::and now, they are available ^^ Poke 15:19, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::I just got a bunch while farming Dead Swords -- Anonymous Coward These tokens can be found from Monster drop-I'm not sure where. I was killing level 23 kappa outside of gyala hatchery for the Kappa Shells when one of them dropped for me! Swordfish56 21:56, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Can also be found in all campaigns. Just got one from something in Vabbi, think it was a skree. A guildy just got one from a Sand Drake in proph so... Turk Nagona 22:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Got one in Pre-searing off Bandit Blood Sworn! Mocax 11:34, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::This should not be deleted after the event is closed. As with other events it is posssible it will return next year. Should there not be some statistics for the chances of winning with Lucky Hochei (I changed 151 tokens into 55 Sugary Blue Drinks and 109 Lunar Fortunes in one session). Michael57 07:14, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::Agreed. Also, people are selling lunar tokens for upwards of 10k (even though they are essentially worthless now that the event is over). It would be good to keep this page here to let people know that they ARE worthless before they are scammed. Shinmawa 23:30, 22 February 2007 (CST) Re-formatted as item stub I hope the re-format doesn't offend anyones sensibilities :) Thought I'd make an attempt at bringing it into line with other collectable items / quest items articles. 203.214.74.56 23:12, 16 February 2007 (CST) 2008 I just got one from a Minotaur in Anvil Rock, guess they started dropping at 9 PM UTC -Meridan 21:05, 6 February 2008 (UTC) 21:03, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I need to learn to read update pages before I post... -Meridan 21:05, 6 February 2008 (UTC) 21:04, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Expanding the article Here. Anyone know some numbers? --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Done. They were all on the individual articles and easily compiled. —Dr Ishmael 15:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Contradiction in notes The phrase "It is more profitable to convert Lunar Tokens to Lunar Fortunes by playing with Lucky Hochei; however the speed at which the games progress mean that you can generally have earned more tokens elsewhere than you save playing his game." is contradicting itself. eg. "It is more profitable to convert..." "...generally have earned more tokens elsewhere...", thus given this information (all of which is encompassed in a single sentence) it would either be less profitable to convert the token via Lucky Hochei as it consumes more tiem than other areas, or it is more profitable to convert the token via Lucky Hochei as the second portion of the sentence is false. Neither can both be true. So, please clarify, is it more profitbale or is it slower and thus less profitable. 13:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC)